


Reggaeton appreciation

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, SOCORRO, y lo siento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Alfred no va a olvidar nunca el día en que tuvo que tragarse años de quejas y desprecios hacia el reggaeton para reconocer que sí, hasta podía gustarle. Aunque eso poco tuviera que ver con la música y más con dos personas en concreto.





	Reggaeton appreciation

Alfred siempre ha despreciado el reggaeton. Piensa que habría sido más feliz en una época en la que no hubiera alcanzado la popularidad actual y, sobre todo, en la que no sonara en la mayoría de los locales de ocio nocturnos que pudieras pisar. Ni siquiera era especialmente dado a salir de fiesta. Era más de beber tranquilamente en casa de alguien entre risas y música en directo. Muchos de sus amigos traían sus instrumentos u ofrecían su talento cantando para contribuir a pasar una buena velada. Si no, a malas aceptaba ir a cenar y tomar luego unes copas tranquilamente. Le gustaba especialmente en verano en alguna terraza o en el chiringuito en la playa con la arena y el mar de fondo.

Las multitudes podían tolerarlas en el mejor de los días y le provocaban una gran ansiedad que le obligaba a cancelar planes en el peor de los casos. Se conocía como para salir huyendo antes de perder el control en público. Afortunadamente cuando se trataba de gente a la que conocía le era muchísimo más fácil de sobrellevar y salvo momentos concretos en los que el ruido parecía volverse demasiado y el espacio terriblemente pequeño podía disfrutarlo. Era el trabajo de años conociéndose y trabajando para saber sobrellevar aquellas situaciones cotidianas a las que otra gente no dedicaba ni un pensamiento pero que a él le podían arrastrar a una espiral de la que le costaba salir.

Había tardado años en encontrar una psicóloga con la que se sentía completamente cómodo y con la que había conectado. Le entendía, le ayudaba y siempre le daba buenos consejos. Ella y la mediación que tomaba religiosamente le habían ayudado a llegar a un punto en el que se creía capaz de conquistar todo lo que quisiera en la vida. Y le habían devuelto la esperanza. Era sin duda su mayor triunfo y su mayor alegría en la vida. Tras unos años de instituto regulares y un primer año de universidad casi catastrófico este segundo año estaba siendo todo lo que siempre había soñado.

El caso es que en la universidad había conocido a Agoney. O más bien Agoney había irrumpido en su vida sin pedir ni permiso ni perdón y se había hecho su hueco en su día a día. Alfred siempre se había considerado heterosexual, no creía haberse fijado antes en otro hombre, pero era imposible no fijarse en el canario. Ni siquiera era totalmente algo sexual. Podía apreciar su belleza desde un punto artístico más allá de admitir que sí, era atractivo y le ponía. Cómo persona era igual o más bello y eso hacía que ante todo diera gracias por tener su amistad.

  
Más tampoco creía poder conseguir nunca en este universo en el que también estaba Raoul. Y es que Agoney estaba loqueto por él. Que mejor que utilizar esa palabra que solo parecía emplear él para definirlo. A pocas personas había visto que llevaran cinco años pero que tanto pudieran parecer cinco meses por como siempre acababan uno encima del otro o cinco décadas por todas las matrimoniadas que tenían que aguantar los demás.

Y aún así, por empalagosos que puedan parecer, nunca le han hecho sentir desplazado o sobrante. Consiguen recordar que esta allí con ellos y dejan aunque sea por un rato ese pequeño mundo que es solo de ellos dos. De por si son raras las veces en las que han acabado los tres y por ende no es que conozca mucho a Raoul personalmente, aunque a veces siente que parece que sean amigos de toda la vida por todas las cosas que Agoney le va contando de él, pero no le importaría verle más. Es agradable, tiene una sonrisa fácil y es de esas personas que consiguen que las demás se sientan a gusto. Son sus gestos, sus miradas, como consigue que la conversación siga fluyendo sin problemas y como transmite que está totalmente interesado en lo que sea que vayas a decirle. Reconoce en él cualidades que hacen que piense que es evidente que a Agoney tiene que gustarle, a la fuerza. Tiene esas cosas que el otro busca y aunque seguro tiene tanto infinidad de otras cualidades como también defectos no necesita ver más para llegar a su conclusión.

También le atrae, aunque de una manera menos visceral. No es tanto quizás su apariencia, aunque le encuentre guapo, sino la energía que desprende. Probablemente por eso es incapaz de decirle que no cuando le propone salir de fiesta con ellos dos y algunos amigos más. Su primera reacción es de pánico, pero Raoul no reconoce esas pequeñas señales que Agoney si conoce. Y piensa que dirá algo, que intervendrá, pero le mira divertido cuando ve que no dice directamente que no. Es inesperado, hasta para él, pero es que va más allá y accede. Finge que es algo que le interesa, que no es la primera vez que acepta tan fácilmente, y Agoney no le vende porqué en realidad lleva todo el año intentando arrastrarle.

Es ahí, en pleno sábado en medio de una discoteca a reventar de Barcelona, cuando tiene su gran revelación. Mayores suena a tal volumen que parece que hasta le penetre por todos y cada uno de sus poros cuando se queda embobado viendo bailar a esos dos. Ha bebido una copa, quizás dos, pero nada justifica como su mente empieza a hacer asociaciones a una velocidad que le asusta pero que hacen que llegue a una conclusión: El reggaeton quizás es música. Quizás hasta tiene su valor. 

Y es que un género que le permita ver a los dos especímenes de sus fantasías homoeróticas bailar hasta casi fusionarse, como si estuvieran follando vaya, e intuir como Raoul está cantando algo como "que no me quepa en la boca" bien lo vale. Sin duda. 

Después de ese episodio le invade la vergüenza, pero deja de poder defender la supremacía de los otros estilos musicales por encima de algo que ni consideraba música con la seriedad y los argumentos que eso requeriría. Por ello decidí aceptar que es música, aunque siga negando que le guste siquiera un poco. Todo es más fácil que admitir porqué enrojece cuando suena cada vez que suena Mayores.


End file.
